This invention relates generally to a position detecting method or position detecting system, and a projection exposure method and apparatus, and a device manufacturing method using the same. The present invention is particularly suitably usable in a projection exposure apparatus called a stepper, for the maintenance of semiconductor devices, having a function of automatic focus adjustment (i.e., autofocusing function) in a reduction projection exposure process wherein a circuit pattern of a reticle is repeatedly printed on the surface of a semiconductor wafer.
Further miniaturization in size and further enlargement in density of a pattern for a semiconductor device such as an LSI or a VLSI have required a projection exposure apparatus having an image (projection) optical system with a very high resolving power. This necessitates enlargement of the numerical aperture (NA) of an imaging optical system, which leads to shortness of the depth of focus of the imaging optical system.
As regards wafers, because of the flatness machining technique, they have dispersion in thickness and warp. Generally, as regards the wafer warp correction, a wafer is placed on a wafer chuck having its surface flatness finished at a submicron order, and then the bottom face of the wafer is vacuum-attracted to thereby perform the flatness correction. However, because of irregularity in thickness inside a single wafer or of an attraction method used, or as a result of execution of processes, deformation may be produced in the wafer. On that occasion, the wafer may have a surface irregularity within an exposure region where a reticle pattern is to be projected and printed in a reduced scale, and the effective depth of focus of the optical system will be reduced more.
In consideration of the above, an automatic focus adjusting method effective to bring a wafer surface in registration with a focal plane (image plane of a projection optical system) is a very important factor in a projection exposure apparatus.
Examples of a wafer surface position detecting method in a projection exposure apparatus are a method using an air micro-sensor, a method (optical method) wherein light is projected on a wafer surface long an oblique direction thereto without going through a projection optical system and a positional deviation of reflected light therefrom is detected, and a method called xe2x80x9cThrough The Lens Autofocus (TTLAF)xe2x80x9d wherein a focal plane is detected through a projection optical system.
FIG. 15 is a schematic view of a projection exposure apparatus having an autofocusing function, such as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application, Laid-Open No. 286418/1989. Denoted in FIG. 15 at 107 is a reticle which is held by a reticle stage 170. A circuit pattern formed on the reticle 107 is imaged upon a wafer 109, placed on an X-Y-Z stage 110, by a reduction projection lens 108 in a reduced scale of 1/5, whereby wafer exposure is performed.
In FIG. 15, disposed adjacent to the wafer 109 is a reference flat mirror 117 which has a mirror surface placed substantially coplanar with the top face of the wafer 109. This reference flat mirror 117 is used for focusing and alignment operations. The X-Y-Z stage 110 is movable in an optical axis direction (Z) of the projection lens 108 and along a plane (X-Y) orthogonal to this direction. Also, it can be rotationally moved about the optical axis. As regards the reticle 107, a picture field region thereof through which the circuit pattern transfer is to be performed can be illuminated with an illumination optical system having components 101-106 shown in the drawing.
A light source for exposure comprises a Hg lamp 101 having its light emitting portion placed at the position of a first focal point of an elliptical mirror 102. Thus, the light emitted by the Hg lamp 101 is collected at a second focal point position of the elliptical mirror 102. An optical integrator 103 has its light entrance surface placed at the second focal point position of the elliptical mirror 102, such that secondary light sources are produced at a light exit surface of the optical integrator 103. The light from the optical integrator 103, defining the secondary light sources, goes through a condenser lens 104 and, by means of a mirror 105, the optical axis (light path) is deflected by 90 degrees. The exposure light thus reflected by the mirror 105 goes through a field lens 106 and it illuminates the picture field region on the reticle 107 through which the circuit pattern transfer is to be performed.
The mirror 105 has a structure for partially (e.g., 5-10%) transmitting the exposure light therethrough. The light passed through the mirror 105 goes through a filter 151 effective to transmit an exposure wavelength but to intercept light unnecessary for photoelectric detection, and then it impinges on a photodetector 150 which is provided to monitor fluctuation in quantity of the light from the light source, for example.
Those components shown at 111-112 in the drawing constitute an off-axis autofocus optical system of a known type. Denoted at 111 is a light projecting optical system which produces non-exposure light (non-sensitizing light). The light from the light projecting optical system is collected at a point on the reference flat mirror 117 (or upon the top face of the wafer 109) which intersects the optical axis of the reduction projection lens 108, and the light is reflected thereby. The light reflected by the reference flat mirror 117 enters a detection optical system 112. While not shown in the drawing, there is a position detecting light receiving element disposed inside the detection optical system 112. The light reflection point on the reference flat mirror 117 and the unshown position detecting light receiving element are disposed in an optically conjugate relation with each other, such that any positional deviation of the reference flat mirror 117 with respect to the optical axis direction of the reduction projection lens 108 can be measured as a positional shift of the incident light upon the light receiving element inside the detection optical system 112.
The positional deviation of the reference flat mirror 118 from a predetermined reference plane, as measured by the detection optical system 112, is transmitted to an autofocus control system 119. The autofocus control system 119 applies a signal, for movement in the Z direction, to a driving system 120 for driving the X-Y-Z stage 110 on which the reference flat mirror 117 is fixedly mounted. Also, when the focus position is detected in accordance with the TTL method, the autofocus control system 119 operates to move the reference flat mirror 117 upwardly or downwardly, in the neighborhood of the predetermined reference position, along the optical axis direction (Z direction) of the projection lens 108. Further, the autofocus control system 119 functions to perform position control for the wafer 109, in a practical exposure operation (to place the wafer 109 at the position of the reference flat mirror 117 shown in FIG. 15).
Next, a focus position detecting optical system for the reduction projection lens 108 will be described. In FIGS. 13 and 14, denoted at 107 is a reticle, and denoted at 121 are pattern portions formed on the reticle 107 and having a light blocking property. Denoted at 122 is a transmissive portion defined between the pattern portions 121. Here, for detection of the focus position (image plane position) of the reduction projection lens 108, the X-Y-Z stage 110 is moved along the optical axis direction of the reduction projection lens 108. Also, the reference flat mirror 117 is placed on the optical axis of the reduction projection lens 108, and the reticle 107 is illuminated with the illumination optical system (101-106) shown in FIG. 15.
First, a case where the reference flat mirror 117 is just positioned upon the focal plane of the reduction projection lens 108 will be explained, in conjunction with FIG. 13. The exposure light passing through the transmissive portion 122 of the reticle 107 goes through the reduction projection lens 108, and it is collected upon the reference flat mirror 117 by which the light is reflected. The exposure light thus reflected goes back along its on-coming light path and, after passing through the reduction projection lens 108, it is collected upon the reticle 107. The light passes through the transmissive portion 122 between the pattern portions 121 on the reticle 107. Here, the exposure light is not eclipsed by the pattern portion 121, and all the exposure light goes through the transmissive portion between the pattern portions 121.
Second, a case where the reference flat mirror 117 is placed at a position deviated from the focal plane of the reduction projection lens 108 will be explained, in conjunction with FIG. 14. The exposure light passing through the light transmissive portion between the pattern portions 121 of the reticle 107 goes through the reduction projection lens 108 and it impinges on the reference flat mirror 117. Since however the reference flat mirror 117 is not upon the focal plane of the reduction projection lens 108, the exposure light is reflected by the reference flat mirror 117 as light being expanded. Namely, the exposure light reflected goes along a light path different from its on-coming path. Thus, after passing through the reduction projection lens 108, it is not collected upon the reticle 107 but it impinges on the reticle 107 as light having expansion corresponding to the deviation of the reference flat mirror 117 from the focal plane of the reduction projection lens 108. Therefore, a portion of the exposure light is eclipsed by the pattern portion 121 of the reticle 107, such that all the exposure light does not pass through the transmissive portion 122. As a result, there occurs a difference in the quantity of reflection light, coming from the reticle, between the in-focus state and the out-of-focus state with respect to the focal plane.
The path of exposure light reflected by the reference flat mirror 117 and passed through the reticle 107 in FIG. 13 or 14, will be explained in conjunction with FIG. 15. The exposure light passing through the reticle 107 goes through the field lens 106 and then it impinges on the mirror 105. As described hereinbefore, the mirror 105 has a transmission factor of about 5-10% with respect to the exposure light. Therefore, a portion of the exposure light impinging on the mirror 105 goes therethrough and, after passing through an imaging lens 113, it is collected upon a plane of a field stop 114. Here, the field stop 114 and the surface of the reticle 107 on which the pattern is formed are placed in an optically conjugate relation. The exposure light passing through an aperture of the field stop 114 is directed by a condenser lens 115 to a light receiving element 116. Disposed in front of the light receiving element 116 is a filter 151 effective to selectively transmit only the exposure light, and an electric signal corresponding to the quantity of exposure light incident on the detector is produced.
On the basis of an output signal from the light receiving element 116, the focus position (image plane position) of the reduction projection lens 108 is detected as follows.
The X-Y-Z stage 110 on which the reference flat mirror 117 is mounted is moved by the driving system 120 along the optical axis direction of the reduction projection lens 108, about a zero point for measurement which can be preset through the detection optical system 112. FIG. 11 illustrates a relation between (i) a positional signal (autofocus measured value Z) related to the position of the reference flat mirror 117 in the optical axis direction, as measured through the detection optical system 112 with respect to different positions, and (ii) an output of a focal plane (image plane) detection system 118 produced in response to reception, by the light receiving element 116, of the exposure light reflected by the reference flat mirror 117 and in accordance with conversion of the received light into an electric signal. Here, in order to avoid the influence of fluctuation of the light source 101, the light from the light source 101 passing through the mirror 105 is directed through a light-source light quantity monitoring optical system (152, 151) and then is detected by a photodetector 150. Then, a reference light quantity detecting system 153 produces a light-source light quantity monitoring signal. By using this monitoring signal, the signal of the focal plane detecting system 118 is standardized and corrected.
As the reference flat mirror 117 is placed upon the focal plane of the reduction projection lens 108, the output of the focal plane detecting system 118 shows a peak value. The autofocus measured value Z0 at that time is taken as the focus position of the reduction projection lens 108, for performing the exposure process to the wafer 109 through the projection lens 108. Alternatively, the preset focus position is corrected on the basis of the measured value Z0.
A reference position for the off-axis autofocus optical system (110, 112, 119) is set to the focus position of the reduction projection lens 108 determined as described above. A best position for practical wafer printing may be a position obtainable by adding, to this reference position, a value corresponding to an offset according to a coating material thickness or a surface level (step) difference of a wafer, for example. In a case when a wafer is exposed by use of a multiple-layer resist process, only the topmost one of the multiple layers should be sensitized. Therefore, the wafer resist surface position may coincide with the reference position. If, on the other hand, a single-layer resist process is used and the exposure light can sufficiently reach the substrate, the focus of the wafer is registered with the substrate surface, not with the resist surface. On that occasion, therefore, there may be an offset of 1 micron or more between the resist surface and the reference position. Such an offset amount is peculiar to a process, and it should be applied independently of the projection exposure apparatus. As regards the exposure apparatus itself, it is sufficient that the focus position of the reduction projection lens 108 is detected accurately in the manner described hereinbefore. The offset amount described above may be applied to the autofocus control system 119 or to the driving system 120, as required, through a system controller (not shown) of the projection exposure apparatus.
While the detection of the focus position Z0 may be determined on the basis of a peak of the output of the focal plane detecting system 118, any other methods may be used. For example, in order to provide an increased detection sensitivity, a slice level SL (FIG. 11) of a certain proportion to the peak output may be set and, on the basis of autofocus measured values Z1 and Z2 where the output level is at the slice level SL, the focus position may be determined as:
Z0=(Z1+Z2)/2.
Alternatively, the peak position may be determined in accordance with a differentiation method.
An advantage of the TTL autofocus system shown in FIG. 15 is that a change in temperature surrounding the projection exposure optical system, a change in atmospheric pressure, a temperature rise of the projection optical system due to exposure light, and a change in focus with time resulting from the temperature rise, can be measured continuously and thus can be corrected continuously.
In an automatic focusing method (TTLAF method) using such an autofocus detecting system, generally, the position of a detection mark which is to be provided on an original for detection of a best image plane position of a projection optical system is fixed at a certain location outside an actual device region and at a predetermined image height, rather than being variable with originals used. Namely, the measurement of a best image plane position is performed at a fixed image height position. Therefore, the X-Y position of a reference surface (reference flat mirror surface) where a reference mark to be measured by the position detecting system is fixedly placed at a constant position. Consequently, the state of the surface shape of the reference surface such as any surface irregularities or tilt thereof, does not raise a specific problem. They may be taken into consideration as an initial offset of a constant amount.
Usually, the transfer characteristic of a projection lens is best at an optical axis thereof. Therefore, as regards the position of a detecting mark to be provided on an original for detection of a best image plane position, it may desirably be placed at a position close to an actual device pattern region.
It is accordingly a first object of the present invention to provide a position detecting method and/or a position detecting system by which surface detection can be accomplished appropriately even in a case where detection of surface registration should be performed at different positions, that is, for example, a case where the position of a detecting mark to be provided on an original for an autofocus detecting system varies with different originals.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide a projection exposure method, a projection exposure apparatus and/or a device manufacturing method by which, in accordance with determination of an error in a detected value produced through surface detection at an arbitrary position, detection of an optimum surface position can be accomplished stably and production of a large-integration device can be facilitated.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a position detecting method for detecting a position of a surface of an object, said method comprising: a first step for detecting registration of the object surface with a predetermined plane with respect to a first direction, while changing the position of the object surface in a direction intersecting with the first direction; and a second step for detecting the position of the object surface in the first direction.
In one preferred form of this aspect of the present invention, a detection value corresponding to the predetermined plane in the second step is determined by use of an error in a result of detection made with reference to the predetermined plane, which is attributable to a difference in detection position upon the same object surface in the first and second steps.
An error in the result of detection made with reference to the predetermined plane may be produced due to a tilt of the predetermined plane with respect to a direction perpendicular to the first direction.
The error in the result of detection made with reference to the predetermined plane may be produced due to a shape of the object surface.
The error in the result of detection made with reference to the predetermined plane may be produced due to a shift of the object surface in a direction intersecting with the first direction.
The error in the result of detection made with reference to the predetermined plane may concern at least an error which is produced due to one of a shape of the object surface and a shift of the object surface in a direction intersecting with the first direction.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a position detecting system for detecting a position of a surface of an object, comprising: a first detecting system for detecting registration of the object surface with a predetermined plane with respect to a first direction; a second detecting system for detecting the position of the object surface in the first direction; and determining means for determining a detection value of said second detecting system, corresponding to the predetermined plane, by use of an error in the result of detection made with reference to the predetermined plane, which is attributable to a difference in detection position upon the same object surface in said first and second detecting systems.
In one preferred form of this aspect of the present invention, an error in the result of detection made with reference to the predetermined plane may be produced due to a tilt of the predetermined plane with respect to a direction perpendicular to the first direction.
The error in the result of detection made with reference to the predetermined plane may be produced due to a shape of the object surface.
The error in the result of detection made with reference to the predetermined plane may be produced due to a shift of the object surface in a direction intersecting with the first direction.
The error in the result of detection made with reference to the predetermined plane may concern at least an error which is produced due to one of a shape of the object surface and a shift of the object surface in a direction intersecting with the first direction.
The detection value may be determined on the basis of (i) a quantity of change in shape of the object surface, as the object is moved in a direction intersecting with the first direction so that the position of a mark on the object surface is shifted from an on-axis position where the position detection is to be made through said second detecting system to a position where registration of the object surface with the predetermined plane is to be detected through said first detecting system, (ii) a quantity of shift in the first direction due to a tilt of the predetermined plane with respect to a tilt direction of the object surface itself, and (iii) a measured value of said second detecting system produced at a position where registration of the mark with the predetermined plane is detected through said first detecting system.
When the position detection for the object surface is repeated, a quantity of change in shape of the object surface may be detected only in a first-time detecting operation, and, in a detecting operation or operations following the first-time detecting operation, the detection value may be determined by reflecting the quantity of change in shape of the object surface detected by the first-time detecting operation to a measured value or values of said second detecting system obtained in a state where the mark is registered with the predetermined plane, and the quantity of shift in the first direction due to a tilt of the predetermined plane with respect to a tilt direction of the object surface itself.
When the position for detecting registration of the object surface with the predetermined plane through said first detecting system is variable, amounts of changes in shape of the object surface corresponding to different positions may be detected beforehand and may be stored into a storing system, and when the position detection for the object surface is repeated, the detection value may be determined by reflecting a corresponding quantity of change in shape of the object surface to a measured value of said second detecting system obtained in a state where the mark is registered with the predetermined plane, and the quantity of shift in the first direction due to a tilt of the predetermined plane with respect to a tilt direction of the object surface itself.
The detection value may be determined on the basis of (i) a quantity of change in a measured value of said second detecting system due to the shape of the object surface, as the object is moved in a direction intersecting with the first direction so that the position of a mark on the object surface is shifted from an on-axis position where the position detection is to be made through said second detecting system to a position where registration of the object surface with the predetermined plane is to be detected through said first detecting system, (ii) a quantity of shift in the first direction due to a tilt of the predetermined plane with respect to the movement direction of the object, and (iii) a measured value of said second detecting system produced at a position where registration of the mark with the predetermined plane is detected through said first detecting system.
The detection value may be determined on the basis of (i) a measured value on the mark by said second detecting system, as the object is moved in a direction intersecting with the first direction so that the position of a mark on the object surface is shifted from a position where registration of the object surface with the predetermined plane is to be detected through said first detecting system, to an on-axis position where the position detection is to be made through said second detecting system, and (ii) a quantity of shift in the first direction due to a tilt of the predetermined plane with respect to a movement direction of the object.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a projection exposure method for exposing a workpiece by use of a projection optical system, said method comprising: a first detecting step for detecting, when an in-focus detecting system for detecting a reference mark provided on a reference surface of a movable stage and an in-focus state of the reference mark with reference to an image plane of the projection optical system and with respect to an optical axis direction of the projection optical system is deviated from the optical axis, the in-focus state by use of the in-focus detecting system; and a second detecting step for detecting a position of the reference plane by use of a position detecting system for detecting a position of the reference plane with respect to the optical axis direction.
In one preferred form of this aspect of the present invention, a detection value corresponding to the image plane in the second detecting step may be determined by use of an error in the result of detection made with reference to the image plane, which is attributable to a difference in detection position upon the same reference surface in the first and second detecting steps.
An error in the result of detection made with reference to the image plane may be produced due to a tilt of the image plane with respect to a direction perpendicular to the optical axis direction.
The error in the result of detection made with reference to the image plane may be produced due to a shape of the reference surface.
The error in the result of detection made with reference to the image plane may be produced due to a shift of the movable stage in a direction intersecting with the optical axis direction.
The error in the result of detection made with reference to the image plane may concern at least an error which is produced due to one of a shape of the reference surface and a shift of the movable stage in a direction intersecting with the optical axis direction.
In accordance with a yet further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a projection exposure apparatus for exposing a workpiece by use of a projection optical system, comprising: a movable stage for supporting the workpiece; a reference surface provided on said movable stage; a reference mark provided on said reference surface; an in-focus detecting system for detecting an in-focus state of the reference mark with reference to an image plane of the projection optical system and with respect to an optical axis direction of the projection optical system; a position detecting system for detecting a position of the reference surface with respect to the optical axis direction; and determining means for determining a detection value corresponding to the image plane of said position detecting system, by use of an error in the result of detection made with reference to the image plane, which is attributable to a difference in detection position upon the same reference surface by said in-focus detecting system and said position detecting system.
In one preferred form of this aspect of the present invention, an error in the result of detection made with reference to the image plane is produced due to a tilt of the image plane with respect to a direction perpendicular to the optical axis direction.
The error in the result of detection made with reference to the image plane may be produced due to a shape of the reference surface.
The error in the result of detection made with reference to the image plane may be produced due to movement of said movable stage in a direction intersecting with the optical axis direction.
The error in the result of detection made with reference to the image plane may concern at least an error which is produced due to one of a shape of the reference surface and movement of said movable stage in a direction intersecting with the optical axis direction.
The detection value may be determined on the basis of (i) a quantity of change in shape of the reference surface, as said movable stage is moved in a direction intersecting with the optical axis direction so that the position of the reference mark is shifted from the on-axis position to a position where the in-focus is to be detected, (ii) a quantity of shift in the optical axis direction due to a tilt of the image plane with respect to a tilt direction of the reference surface itself, and (iii) a measured value of said position detecting system produced at a position where in-focus of the reference mark is detected through said in-focus detecting system.
During execution of an actual process exposure, a quantity of change in shape of the reference surface may be detected only in a first-time detecting operation, and, in a detecting operation or operations following the first-time detecting operation, the detection value may be determined by reflecting the quantity of change in shape of the reference surface detected by the first-time detecting operation to a measured value or values of said position detecting system obtained in the in-focus state, and the quantity of shift in the optical axis direction due to a tilt of the image plane with respect to a tilt direction of the reference surface itself.
The amounts of changes in shape of the reference surface corresponding to different positions where measurements by said in-focus detecting system are to be performed may be detected beforehand and may be stored into a storing system, and, during execution of an actual process exposure, the detection value may be determined by reflecting a corresponding quantity of change in shape of the reference surface to a measured value of said position detecting system obtained in the in-focus state, and the quantity of shift in the optical axis direction due to a tilt of the image plane with respect to a tilt direction of the reference surface itself.
The detection value may be determined on the basis of (i) a quantity of change in a measured value of said position detecting system due to the shape of the reference surface, as said movable stage is moved in a direction intersecting with the optical axis direction so that the position of the reference mark is shifted from the on-axis position to a position for detection of the in-focus, (ii) a quantity of shift in the optical axis direction due to a tilt of the image plane with respect to the movement direction of said stage, and (iii) a measured value of said position detecting system produced at a position where an in-focus state of the reference mark is detected through said in-focus detecting system.
The detection value may be determined on the basis of (i) a measured value on the reference mark by said position detecting system, as said movable stage is moved in a direction intersecting with the optical axis direction so that the position of the reference mark is shifted from a position where an in-focus state is to be detected through said in-focus detecting system, to an on-axis position, and (ii) a quantity of shift in the optical axis direction due to a tilt of the image plane with respect to a movement direction of said movable stage.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a device manufacturing method wherein a workpiece is exposed by use of a projection optical system and then is treated by a development process, for production of a device, said method comprising: an in-focus state detecting step for detecting an in-focus state of a reference mark, provided on a reference surface on a movable stage, with reference to an image plane of the projection optical system and with respect to an optical axis direction of the projection optical system; a position detecting step for detecting the position of the reference surface in the optical axis direction; and a determining step for determining a detection value corresponding to the image plane to be detected by said position detecting step, by use of an error in the result of detection made with reference to the image plane, which is attributable to a difference in detection position upon the same reference surface in said position detecting step and said in-focus state detecting step.
In one preferred form of this aspect of the present invention, an error in the result of detection made with reference to the image plane is produced due to a tilt of the image plane with respect to a direction perpendicular to the optical axis direction.
The error in the result of detection made with reference to the image plane may be produced due to a shape of the reference surface.
The error in the result of detection made with reference to the image plane may be produced due to movement of the movable stage in a direction intersecting with the optical axis direction.
The error in the result of detection made with reference to the image plane may concern at least an error which is produced due to one of a shape of the reference surface and movement of the movable stage in a direction intersecting with the optical axis direction.
The detection value may be determined on the basis of (i) a quantity of change in shape of the reference surface, as the movable stage is moved in a direction intersecting with the optical axis direction so that the position of the reference mark is shifted from the on-axis position to a position where said in-focus state detecting step is to be executed, (ii) a quantity of shift in the optical axis direction due to a tilt of the image plane with respect to a tilt direction of the reference surface itself, and (iii) a measured value in said position detecting step executed at a position where in-focus of the reference mark is detected through said in-focus state detecting step.
During execution of an actual process exposure, a quantity of change in shape of the reference surface may be detected only in a first-time detecting operation, and, in a detecting operation or operations following the first-time detecting operation, the detection value may be determined by reflecting the quantity of change in shape of the reference surface detected by the first-time detecting operation to a measured value through said position detecting step executed in the in-focus state, and the quantity of shift in the optical axis direction due to a tilt of the image plane with respect to a tilt direction of the reference surface itself.
The amounts of changes in shape of the reference surface corresponding to different positions where measurements by said in-focus state detecting step are to be performed may be detected beforehand and may be stored into a storing system, and, during execution of an actual process exposure, the detection value may be determined by reflecting a corresponding quantity of change in shape of the reference surface to a measured value of said position detecting step executed in the in-focus state, and the quantity of shift in the optical axis direction due to a tilt of the image plane with respect to a tilt direction of the reference surface itself.
The detection value may be determined on the basis of (i) a quantity of change in a measured value detected in said position detecting step, due to the shape of the reference surface, as the movable stage is moved in a direction intersecting with the optical axis direction so that the position of the reference mark is shifted from the on-axis position to a position for detection of the in-focus, (ii) a quantity of shift in the optical axis direction due to a tilt of the image plane with respect to the movement direction of said stage, and (iii) a measured value of said position detecting step produced at a position where an in-focus state of the reference mark is detected through said in-focus state detecting step.
The detection value may be determined on the basis of (i) a measured value on the reference mark detected by said position detecting step, as the movable stage is moved in a direction intersecting with the optical axis direction so that the position of the reference mark is shifted from a position where an in-focus state is to be detected through said in-focus state detecting step, to an on-axis position, and (ii) a quantity of shift in the optical axis direction due to a tilt of the image plane with respect to a movement direction of said movable stage.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon a consideration of the following description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.